Concrete Angel
by 888deaththekid888
Summary: Oneshot! Songfic for the song Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride. No happy ending! Best if u listen to song while reading. Rated M for child abuse, so don't read if that stuff offends you.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Concrete angel**_

* * *

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holding back**_

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh**_

Maka Albarn walked out of her house, lunch box in hand. She was wearing ripped, faded jeans, old, worn converse, and a band t-shirt. The same one she wore yesterday and the same one she would wear tomorrow. She had flipped it inside out, so that the slogan wasn't showing. Maybe then people wouldn't notice it was the same shirt. Over top she wore a black hoodie. She loved hoodies. They were perfect for covering her bruises. For covering the evidence of her Papa's rage.

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

She walked into her classroom and took her usual seat in the back corner. Within ten minutes the room was full, and class was starting. Time to put on the mask, and pretend life was perfect. It was just too easy to fool everyone. All it took was just one reassuring smile. One _fake_ smile. Miss Marie began to walk down the aisles, passing out a test on soul resonance. Maka had taken off her hoodie, forgetting about the bruises she was revealing. When Miss Marie walked by, she noticed purple and black bruises on Maka's arm, but she held her tongue. Maka was always such a happy student. Nothing was wrong here.

If only Maka could join her Mama. Leave this world, as Mama did. But she knew that wouldn't happen. She had to remain strong.

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved concrete angel**_

Once class was over , Maka walked outside to a bench where she usually ate her lunch. She opened up her bag to reveal an old, brown apple. And nothing else. But to her, it may as well have been a feast.

"That doesn't look very appetizing," Said a voice behind her. She turned to see a boy about her age with inky black hair with three white stripes on one side of his head, and burning golden eyes, staring at her 'lunch'. She just shrugged. She recognized the boy as the new kid in Miss Marie's class. His name was Guy or Kid or something weird like that.

"Mind if I join you?" Kid asked. Again, she just shrugged. They sat and talked for a while, and became fast friends, learning that they had a lot in common. They also learned that he had moved into the house right next to hers.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_

_**When morning comes it will be too late**_

After school they walked home together. Once done with her homework, Maka went to open her window. She was just about to turn back around when she heard a voice call her name.

"Maka!"

She whirled around to see Kid leaning out his also open window, directly across from hers.

"Oh hey, Kid. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey, what happened to your cheek?" He asked with a worried expression.

"Oh, this? It's nothing. I just tripped and hit my head on the coffee table earlier." _Lie._ _In reality, she hadn't made the 'perfect, precise' dinner for her father at the 'perfect, precise' time. So, naturally, she was punished._

"Oh, okay then." Kid replied, not fully convinced.

Just then she heard a slurred voice yell, "Maka, who are you talking to? That better not be a boy in your room! Do you know what? I'm coming up there right now!"

_Oh no! _She thought. "Kid, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said, shutting her window before he could reply. Just then, her Papa came in, drunk as hell.

"Maka, who were you just talking to?" Papa slurred.

"N-no one P-papa."

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!"

_SMACK_! Her father slapped her across the face causing her to fall to the ground. The beatings went on and on, not ending quickly, like they usually do. Maybe something happened between him and this week's whore he was shacking up with.

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved concrete angel**_

Through the long, agonizing hours of abuse, Maka held her ground. Not one tear leaked through her eyes. Not one whimper escaped her lips. Eventually, she lost consciousness, and drifted to another world. A world where Mama never died. A world where Papa never turned mean. A world where she had a family. A place where she was loved.

Little did Maka know, Kid witnessed the whole event. He immediately called the police. But when they finally arrived, it was far too late.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

Kid looked at the statue, tears running down his face. It was an angel, with a beautiful girls face, smiling at the sky. Below it, the lied a polished piece of concrete, with an inscription.

_Maka Albarn_

_March 7, 1998 – March 6, 2012_

_An angel girl, caught in the hands of fate._

_She is finally in a place where she is loved._

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place**_

_**Where she's loved concrete angel**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic, so please reveiw! Open to critisism!**_


End file.
